Sekingar
Sekingar (セキンガル, Sekingaru) is a member of the Hero Association and the commander of the rescue mission for Waganma. Appearance Sekingar is a tall man with brown hair and dresses in a business suit. His right eye is replaced with a metal prosthetic eye. Personality Sekingar is extremely efficient in planning and executing operations in the Hero Association. He is also calm, cautious and calculating in analyzing situations for the best of the Hero Association. Furthermore, his cautious nature is shown when he removes Silver Fang and Demon Cyborg from Waganma's rescue operation due to Genos's suspicious past and Bang being emotionally compromised with Garou. He describes himself as a glory hound; while he has high hopes for the success of the rescue operation and destruction of the mysterious Monster Association, he mentions that his primary motivation for leading the operation is to get a promotion to advisor and go down in the history books as a hero. He mentions that he once took the Hero Association exam, but failed, and that it is a point of personal pride. Despite what he says, he does possess a brave & heroic side that comes forward in times of turmoil. After Nyan incapacitated nearly every member of the support team, Sekingar single-handedly began carrying every unconscious hero to safety. Likewise, he was prepared to face the demon-level G5 on his own despite having just lost part of his right arm. Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc Sekingar attends a meeting discussing the hero report. He receives an investigation report from Spring Mustachio and Golden Ball about encountering a monster and hearing rumors about numerous powerful monsters already living in the area. Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Sekingar was at the Hero Association meeting discussing about the Monster Association invasion, when a staff member suddenly appeared being possessed by a parasite monster named Destrochloridium. The possessed staff carried a drone messenger of Gyoro Gyoro. The monsters explain their supposed motives of peace between them, but it was a ploy and they kill one of the staff members. Sitch asks about the whereabouts of the hostage, but Gyoro Gyoro explains that they have three days to prepare for a war. Superalloy Darkshine arrives just in time and effortlessly kills Destrochloridium. After Elder Centipede was killed, Sekingar and various Hero Association staff are having a meeting. They discuss the Hero Hunter situation and Sitch suggests to classify Garou as Disaster level Dragon. Narinki barges into the meeting, demanding they rescue his son at once. Sekingar steps up, introduces himself as the commander of the rescue operation and reassures Narinki that they will save his son. Later, he meets with Tatsumaki, Pig God and Superalloy Darkshine. Tatsumaki is confident that she can take on the Monster Association but Sekingar warns her by projecting Drive Knight from his eye and telling her that he is missing in action. Sekingar meets up with Child Emperor to discuss his progress. Child Emporer informs him of his suspicions on Demon Cyborg and Silver Fang being emotionally compromised. They decide to remove them both from the rescue operation. Sekingar informs Sitch on the removal of Demon Cyborg and from the operation of recovering the hostage and to not contact them. They will instead be replaced by other heroes though Sitch believes they will not be enough and may even die. Sekingar believes that Shibabawa's prophecy "The Earth is in trouble!!!" refers to the Monster Association while Sitch believes that it refers to a danger beyond the Monster Association and so they will need all the heroes they can to face it. When encountering the A and B-class strike team, he and Sitch tell the team their objectives and he confirms they will receive a promotion if they succeed in the mission. Sekingar takes part in the raid on the Monster Association base. He attacks a monster using his mechanical eye. After the hostage Waganma is delivered to them by Child Emperor, Sekingar and the hero support team attempt to escort him to safety. Suddenly, Nyan appears and attacks the group, incapacitating several heroes. Sekingar notices Nyan's murderous intent towards Waganma, and instructs Food Battler Futoshi to return to the Hero Association headquarters with the child. Drive Knight appears at the fight and lets Waganma and Food Battler Futoshi flee from Nyan. Sekingar comments that the combat prowess of an S-Class hero is a godsend under their current circumstances. As the battle between the hero and the monster continues, Sekingar drags the defeated heroes to safety. An explosion catches his attention, and he turns around to see Drive Knight walking toward him with the incinerated Nyan in his hand. Sekingar asks Drive Knight about his whereabouts during the raid on the Monster Association, and he explains he was in the base already doing reconnaisance. Drive Knight asks him in turn about Metal Knight, claiming that he thinks Bofoi is a traitor who is trying to help the Monster Association. He also believes that the Monster Association may attack the Hero Association base while all the strongest heroes are away. Sekingar is skeptical, but calls the headquarters just to be sure - however, a laser suddenly comes out of no where and completely disintegrates his right hand. The broken-down G5 is nearby, and slowly begins to approach. Drive Knight tells Sekingar he can't move much after using all his energy, and that he needs to call Blast. Luckily, Genos suddenly arrives and quickly destroys G5. Genos then takes Sekingar and the other support heroes out of Z-City, carrying them all on his back with straps from within his body. He defeats a couple of monsters chasing them, and successfully gets Sekingar and the others to a Monster Assocation military convoy safely. There Sekingar begins to tend to his wounds while calling Sitch, explaining the situation. He also lets Sitch thank Genos using his phone, and gives Genos some intel on the Monster Association that Drive Knight gave him earlier. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: During the battle between Nyan and Drive Knight, Sekingar attempts to carry and drag the fallen heroes to safety, during which he can be seen carrying and dragging several of them simultaneously. Enhanced Endurance: After Nyan's defeat at the hands of Drive Knight, a damaged G5 appears and shoots a laser beam at Sekingar which disintegrates his right hand. Though this fazes him for a moment, he regains his composure and is even prepared to battle G5 not long after. Cyborg Modifications Cybernetic Eye: Sekingar has a cybernetic right eye that he uses to project data information like a projector. He used the eye to inform the heroes of Drive Knight's disappearance. His eye can shoot a laser. *'Executive Beam': He charges his cybernetic eye and shoots a laser beam. However, the beam is rather weak, as it was only able to slightly burn a very weak monster’s skin. Trivia *His name is possibly a pun on "Sense of Responsibility", 責任感 (Sekininkan). *He is one of the four recognizable Hero Association members known for loss of limbs, alongside Iaian, Blue Fire, and Genos. References fr:Baurgne Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Hero Association Staff Category:Manga Original